La venganza de las damas de honor
by Mariia213
Summary: Qué se puede hacer por una amiga? Todo! Arruinar una boda e ir a la cárcel? Claro que si!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**POV ALICE**

-De lado- dijo una voz osca de mujer. Y un flash me cegó.

Dios! Mirame... Yo que odiaba mi foto del anuario y ahora estaba posando con el vestido pomposo roto, el maquillaje corrido y el peinado sofisticado más que desecho. Nadie se ve guapa de esa forma.

**POV ROSALIE**

-De lado- volvió a repetir la voz de la mujer.

-De lado? Y si no quiero? Quien me va poner de lado? Tú? Fotografíe esto!- y con mucho arte le enseñé a la policía mi dedo del medio.

Algo que tienes que saber de mi es que tengo problemas con la autoridad. Pero solo un poquito.

-De lado- repitió ya con cansancio la mujer policía. Y yo con desgana me giré.

En segundo grado, le dije a la profesora de música la señora Sue, que si quería voces de pájaros que se buscara a sus propios pájaros.

**POV ALICE**

Conocí a Rosalie en la clase de música, y nos hicimos amigas inseparables después de aquella frase mítica de los pájaros. Me reí tanto que me mojé la bragas, y me castigaron en un rincón a la hora del recreo.

Y después está Bella, la dulce Bella. La única buena de todas. Me da mucha pena y vergüenza haberla arrastrado aquí, pero todo lo hicimos por ella. De verdad, fue para ayudarla.

**POV ROSALIE**

Mejor voy a contar desde el principio lo que pasó.

Somos damas de honor, pero no como las otras. No somos la típicas damas de honor que quieren a la novia, que son como hermanas y que quieren que todo salga perfecto. Somos como ángeles vengadores que van a dar su merecido a la malvada novia.

Pero... nos estamos adelantado mucho, para entenderlo todo bien hay que retroceder un poco, bueno... como unos veinte años. Allí es donde van a conocer a la cuarta dama del grupo.

_**20 años antes...**_

_La casa era enorme, más que grande. Tenía hasta su propio nombre. "La Belle Maison". En esa casa vivía nuestra cuarta amiga, si es que así la podíamos llamar. Tanya Denali. Tanya vivía allí con su madre y su padrastro de turno. Ah! Y también vivía con los sirvientes, porque una casa que tiene su propio codigo postal necesita sirvientes. Por cierto, "La Belle Maison" quieres decir: mi casa es mucho mejor que la tuya._

_Por suerte Tanya, era hija única porque no era buena en compartir, era mucho mejor en quitar._

_Pero todo eso no importaba, solo eramos niñas hipnotizadas por la belleza de la "La Belle Maison", pero no podían culparnos, había fiestas del té con pasteles caseros, y una escalera secreta que comenzaba en el interior de un gran armario y terminaba en el patio._

_Nos sentíamos afortunadas por estar en ese lugar, y cuando no nos sentíamos afortunadas, Tanya nos recordaba lo afortunadas que eramos por poder estar en ese lugar._

_Por eso jugábamos nuestra propia versión del juego del escondite. Lo llamábamos: Sé de un lugar donde Tanya nunca nos va a encontrar._

_Era para nosotras el lugar más bonito de "La Belle Maison", debajo de un cerezo de hojas rosas, y rodeado de arbustos de diferentes formas._

_Pero cuando llevábamos mucho rato escondidas, Bella se sentía culpable y todas volvíamos. Y escuchábamos hablar a Tanya, sobre Tanya. E inventábamos historias, pero... tenían que ser sobre Tanya. Su casa, sus normas, su ego._

_Un día estábamos jugando a las bodas, oh si! Nos gustaba jugar a las bodas. Como siempre Tanya era la novia, Rosalie era el novio, y Alice y Bella eran las damas de honor. Como en las bodas de verdad las damas tiraban pétalos delante la novia, mientras cantaban el TAN TAN TATAN tan famoso._

_-Esperar, esperar, que es eso?- dijo la pequeña Tanya señalando a Rosalie con la americana típica de novio._

_-Es el novio- dijo Alice_

_-No!No!No! Vosotras sois damas de honor- se quejó Tanya_

_-Pero tiene que haber un novio- replicó Rosalie_

_-Mami! Mama! Madre!- y ya estábamos otra vez, cuando a Tanya se le hacía algo que no le gustaba, o pasaba algo que ella no quería, como toda niña consentida llamaba a sus mamá._

_-Caramelito mio, que te hacen estas niñas?- y detrás de una gafas de sol y una enorme pamela, apareció Sasha, la madre muy operada de Tanya._

_-No me están escuchando- se quejó la consentida de Tanya_

_-Es una boda, tiene que haber un novio- dijo Rosalie explicándose._

_-Bueno.. así es, pero el novio no es importante- le contestó Sasha._

_-Ves!- dijo Tanya sacando la lengua._

_La madre de Tanya cogió una silla de jardín, le quitó la americana a Rosalie y la colocó elegantemente sobre la silla._

_-Ya está! El novio perfecto, y encima es de una familia rica y la novia está perfecta- sentenció Sasha._

_Esta era nuestra vida con Tanya._

_Durante la secundaria ella decía lo que teníamos que hacer, y nostras obedecíamos. Porqué? Es una ciudad pequeña, uno acepta lo que hay. Y en Forks teníamos a Tanya Denali._

_Después de la universidad mis padres se mudaron y Alice y yo nos mudamos a la gran manzana: Nueva York. Publicaron un libro mio, se vendió bien... para ser una primera novela. El segundo viene en camino, lenta... muy lentamente._

_Por otro lado Alice se dedico a la actuación, hizo varias obras fuera de Broadway, bueno... fuera, fuera... fuera de Broadway. Ella era buena, aunque no se le reconocía._

_Siempre estuvimos en contacto con Bella, que nunca salió de Forks. Ella tenía novio. Era como perfecto. Su nombre era Edward. Edward era el típico chico de pasarela: alto, guapo, mirada intensa, músculos marcados... bueno, ya saben, todo un bombón de chocolate. Y Bella estaba loca por él, y eso para ella era más que suficiente, por lo que yo sabía._

_Yo no voy a Forks muy a menudo, pero Alice si que lo hace, ella tiene allí a sus padres, y los quiere._

_Y así es como llegamos a Forks la semana pasada. Era el trigésimo aniversario de bodas de sus padres, y Alice me arrastró hasta allí._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola mis amores,<br>esta es una nueva idea, y necesito vuestra mas sincera opinión. Sé que no son horas de ir publicando porque son como las dos de la mañana pero la inspiración vino a mi. Y necesito que me digáis si os gusta o no para seguir con esta locura.  
>Opiniones, opiniones!<br>El fic esta basado en una película con el mismo nombre.  
>Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.<br>Os quiero!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**La autora dice:** Este fic está basado en una película con el mismo nombre. Aunque el principio es muy parecido, habrán cambios en el proceso. Los nombres son propiedad de Meyer.

·

·

**Summary: **Qué llegarías a hacer por una amiga? Todo! Arruinar una boda e ir a la cárcel? Claro que si!

·

·

·

**Mis dulces lectores, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo! Ya sé que estos capítulos se están pareciendo bastante a la película, pero prometo que habrán cambios, y muy pronto ^^ Tengo que dar las gracias a las alertas, la gente que le da a favoritos, las personas que me dejan comentarios (que tan importantes son) y las que no lo hacen. Gracias. Os deseo que tengáis una buena semana. Se os quiere.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Capítulo2**_

_**Actualidad...**_

El padre de Alice llevaría a su madre al crucero que siempre había querido, pero antes había la cena obligatoria para celebrar.

La típica cena donde se junta toda la familia, y te preguntan "porqué no se han casado?" "porqué no son famosas?".

-Alice hace obras en Nueva York todo el tiempo, no es así hija?- peguntó orgullosa la madre de Alice delante de parte de su familia.

-Eeee... bueno... yo... hago audiciones todo el tiempo, a veces me dan la oportunidad de hace otra audición, que eso es bueno... si te cogen después...

-Ella está constantemente en obras y es fabulosa- salvé a mi amiga- No seas tan sincera, dales lo que quieren escuchar- le susurre a Alice.

-Y que pasa contigo Rosalie? Vas a publicar otro libro?- _mierda_ pensé.

Hubo silencio...

-Si así es, ella tiene un gran libro que publicar, pero su editor pidió que no hablara sobre él- ahora fue Alice quien me salvó. La amaba.- Sabes mama, voy a mirar mi correo.

-Esperas una audición?

-Talvez- fingió sonreír Alice. Y así sin más nos fuimos, escapándonos de esa horrible conversación.

Salimos al jardín, el aire nos ayudaría a controlar los nervios.

-Que felicidad estar en casa rodeada de rostros familiares que jamás te entenderán- dije con sarcasmo. Si, era la reina del sarcasmo.

-Aaaaah! Estoy viendo a Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen? Oh madre mía!- por favor no, por favor no, ella no.

-No puede ser es Tanya.. corre por tu vida- le supliqué a Alice

-No puedo, llevo tacones...

Y nos giramos, si, nos giramos. Y allí estaba. Tanya Denali, vestida de rosa y teñida de rubio. Fingimos una encantadora sonrisa.

-Oh si! Vengan aquí- dijo con voz ridículamente aguda- Las extrañe muchísimo. Madre! Madre! Ya has visto a Rosalie y a Alice?

-Ah.. si..- dijo con asco Sasha. Llevaba una pamela, como era de costumbre, pero... como podía ser? Estaba más operada que la última vez que la vimos. Esa mujer tenía más silicona y bótox en su cuerpo que carne. Ecs.

-Que guapas estáis- habló Tanya analizándonos de pies a cabeza.

Detrás de Tanya venía un grupo de mujeres, supongo que amigas suyas, yo no las conocía, pero detrás de todas ella...

-Bella!- gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-Te envié un correo electrónico, trate de localizarte- le dijo Alice mietras la abrazaba

-Lo siento, es que...

-Saben porque estoy aquí?- interrumpió Tanya- Ellas son mis damas de honor- dijo señalando a las mujer desconocidas y a Bella- si, me voy a casar!- explicó señalando un enorme pedrusco colocado en su dedo.

-Ah.. que bien, y que te vas a casar con tu novio o con la silla?- _hola_ sarcasmo

-Ouch Rosalie, tú i tus chistes... saben la boda es en diez días, y yo quería invitarlas pero mama me dijo que no encontraba sus teléfonos

-Hubieras llamado a la casa de Alice, cuanto llevan viviendo en la misma casa? Treinta años? Si, treinta, seguro que te los hubieran dado.

-Pues claro.. madre?

-Lo olvidé, tienes razón...- dijo la madre de Tanya con fingida inocencia.

-A la próxima- le dije. _Idiotas._

-A ver dejadme presentaros a todas- como siempre Tanya el centro de atención- Bueno a Bella ya la conocen, y estas son mis otras damas, Angela, y las Jessicas.

Angela, era morena, bajita, con cara de buena niña. Y las Jessicas? Bueno, se veía a leguas que les faltaba más de una neurona, el tinte rubio barato seguro que se las quemaba.

-Se llaman igual- aclaró Angella

-Yo me llamo Jessica con "i" latina, y ella es Jessyca con "y" griega, algunas personas lo confunden, pero nostras no- dijo una de las Jessicas.

-Que miedo- dije mirando a Alice

-Así que Bella... eres dama de honor? Me gustaría ir a la boda y conocer a Edward, él va estar a ahí?- la mirada de Bella se entristeció.

-A.. si... pero...

-Miralo, aquí viene, lo reconozco de tu página de facebook- exclamó Alice- Guapo Alice.

Pero entonces pasó algo increíble.

-Ahí esta el encantador novio- dijo Angela

-Edward, mi amor, te estaba esperando- dijo Tanya mientras se le acercaba y le besaba? Madre mia! Lo estaba besando!

-Disculpen un momento- dijo Bella, y salió corriendo.

-Bueno nos vamos, adiós chicas- se despidió Tanya, y se fue con sus damas de honor y... el novio?

-Muy bien, cierren sus bocas. Son amigas de Bella- dijo una voz en nuestras espaldas- Y supongo que no lo saben...y si, él es Edward, con quien Bella salía, aunque no podamos reconocerlo, así que no estoy reconociéndolo.

-Eres Jasper Orejas Grandes- le dije a ese chico, pero lo recordaba muy diferente.

-Pues ya ves, controlé mis orejas.

-Creo que te olvidé- dijo Alice con ojos brillantes

-Pues estudiamos biología juntos y te invité a un baile. Era dos años mayor que tú- vi el reconocimiento en los ojos de mi amiga.

-Aun vives en Forks?- preguntó Alice

-Si.

-Bueno déjense de tanto coqueteo, busquemos a Bella- agarré a Alice del brazo antes que se abalanzara sobre Orejas Grandes.

-Que guapo Rosalie- suspiró Alice

Al rato nos encontramos otra vez con Tanya, y para nuestra desgracia se acerco a nostras.

-Chicas, os tenéis que quedar a la boda- dijo con una amabilidad exagerada.

-Nos encantaría, pero tengo una importante audición- se excusó Alice

-Y yo... yo... debo rizar mis rizos- cualquier excusa era buena para no ir a esa boda.

-Aix! Sigues igual de graciosa que siempre Rosalie, pero sabéis que queréis ir a la boda, y a mamá y a mi nos encantaría que allí estuvieseis. Por favor pensarlo.

-Claro que si...- dijimos Alice y yo a la vez. _Ni de coña._

Tanya se despidió. Era hora de buscar a nuestra amiga Bella.

* * *

><p><p>

**¿Merezco comentarios?**

**Mariia213**


End file.
